This Is Not Over
by Ryuki Rose
Summary: With Tina and Gene off living their lives, Bob's Burgers needs a new helping hand. Much to Louise's chagrin, that hand happen belongs to Logan Barry Bush. To make matters worse, he's also shacked up in the basement. older!Louigan


I may or may not continue this. Older!Louigan.

* * *

"Dad! Come on! Don't you remember last time we hired an _outsider_ and let them stay in the basement?" Louise nearly screamed as the fries hissed in the oil. She couldn't believe the news that her father had so nonchalantly dropped on her.

"Logan Bush isn't the same as Mickey." Bob intoned as he flipped a burger. It sizzled loudly, prompting the cook to speak louder, "Besides, you wrote a paper on Mickey, _remember_?"

"Yeah, but Mickey didn't steal my ears!"

"Louise, come on. That was – what? - over ten years ago."

"That bastard didn't give them back until I got the One-Eyed Snakes involved!"

"Louise, language!" Linda scurried back, withdrawing her notepad of orders from her apron. After relaying to her husband the lunch rush orders, she turned to Louise, "Now, what's got your ears in a tangle, baby?"

"Dad hired that Logan Barry Bush bastard." Louis snarled, violently emptying the frying basket onto a plate.

Bob, too busy concentrating on his burgers, didn't even look up as he chastised his daughter. "Be careful with that, Louise."

The young woman scoffed, leering silently at the plate of fries as she cleaned up the spilled oil. She was almost tempted to spit in them, but Hugo – with his inspector senses – would undoubtedly show up and write her father up. With both her siblings gone and her parents aging not-so-gracefully, Louise didn't want to add more stress to her family. The last thing she needed was her parents to keel over and then_ she'd _be stuck with the restaurant and their godforsaken debt.

"Logan?" Linda gasped, clapping her hands delicately together, "Oh, Bobby, why didn't you say something! I would've given him a glowing reference."

"He's never worked for you, Lin."

"He's a nice young man, though."

"Nice? _ Nice!" _Louise growled, old feeling bubbling up under the years of restraint. After being suspended four times in high school – and threatened with military school – she worked on reigning in her ornery nature over the years. The re-introduction of Logan Bush, however, was shattering her resolve, _"Ha. Friggin' ha."_

Bob sighed as he laid two perfectly medium rare burgers of the day – Fuh-Gouda-Bout It burgers – onto plates, buns provided by Linda. As he went about, adding the condiments and additional ingredients, the man spoke levelly, "Louise, we need more help around here. With Tina off in college and Gene pursuing music," Bob's voice dipped into sour disapproval over Gene's career choice, "Another hand around here is essential."

"But it's Logan Bush!" Louise shrieked.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," Linda chuckled, in her sing-song tone, as she picked up the plates. She grinned as she approached the fresh fries, throwing a teasing glance at her youngest daughter, "Sounds to me like you have a crush, bunbun."

"_What?_" The young woman snarled, her voice starting as a growl and ending in a shout. Her mother scurried away before Louise could brandish a spatula threateningly. Despite their mother-daughter bond strengthening over the years – to the point Linda felt inclined to use cutesy nicknames, much to her daughter's chagrin – Louise was in no mood for such a disparage on her character. "I will not put up with such blatant, libelous slander! Even if it comes from my own mother. _Especially __from__ my __own__ mother!_"

"Unless she writes it, it isn't libel." Louise whirled on her heel, turning to the back door of the kitchen. There stood Logan Barry Bush, a smirk stretching across his lips and a knapsack over his shoulder. Stubble dotted his jaw and his hair – once bleach blonde- darkened to a dirty dishwater blonde with age. He slouched in the doorway, like a grimy drifter loitering in a doorway. Old, dusty feelings arose in Louise. Feeling like, _'Damn, I want to punch that smirk off his fucking face.'_

"_You_." Louise narrowed her eyes and growled. She wondered how long the man had been standing there, how much he had heard. Judging from his shit-eating grin, he could've been there the whole time. Her fingers curled into a fist. Just one hit. Just one reason. That's all she wanted.

Louise, swept up in her bubbling rage, barely heard her father's congenial words, "Hey! Just in time, Logan, we're having a lunch rush!"

Logan dropped his knapsack and rubbed his hands together. He took on his eager-to-please tone, enhancing Louise's desires to hit him, as he chimed, "Alright, Mr. B, just point me to whatever you want me to do."

"You ever work a fryer?" Before his daughter could protest, Bob issued his orders, "Louise, go out front and help your mom with the front-end."

Louise opened her mouth to protest, but her father shot her a warning glance. Snapping her mouth shut, she undid her apron and held it out to Logan. His smile broadened a twitch as he reached for the fabric, their fingers brushing. Electricity ran up Louise's arm and, fighting down violent urges, she beat a hasty retreat to the front counter.

She despised working out front, since she "blossomed." After puberty – much to her horror – male patrons started to take an interest in her. She experienced the whole gamut of "flirtation." From pathetic stutters and phone numbers being written on napkins to outright sexual harassment – which ended with Louise explaining to the cops how the customers tripped and ended up with a fork wedged in their eyeball – she had suffered through it all. Sometimes, she missed Tina and her easy-going nature to all things sexual. Tina loved working register, once her awkward years passed.

Sighing, Louise took up her station by the register, ignoring the sounds of her father and Logan in the back. She busied herself between chatting with Mort or Teddy and wiping down the counter while taking orders, while her mother waited on tables and bussed.

Louise's mind kept rounding back on Logan, though. It was like an irritating scratch Louise needed to pulverize. He was working for her dad. He was going to live in their basement, a far cry from his nice suburban house with his parents. Suddenly, a thought struck Louise:_ Why?_ Why was someone of such privilege going to live in their dank, moldy basement, let alone work in their grease-trap of a restaurant?

A slow grin curled at her lips. Well, well, maybe if she could pry that out of Logan, this little arrangement could benefit her. After all, she always wanted a slave. And even if she didn't find out why he wanted this pathetic job, he'd still be her inferior, still be beneath her. Her eyes flickered to the little window, where back-end could communicate with front-end.

As if on cue, Logan glanced up from his spot at the fryer, catching her leer. Louise just smiled sweetly, enough to make Logan's eyebrows raise curiously and a concerned glint to light up in his gaze.

_Oh, this might be fun after all,_ decided Louise, as she turned to check-out a pair of customers.

x x x

"So, bitch boy, how's the work?"

Logan's eyes flashed to Louise. He seemed caught between snapping back and not replying. After all, Louise was Bob's daughter, and the youngest at that. He idly swirled his glass of beer, free on the house according to his new boss, weighing the options. If he didn't answer, Louise would take that as a sign of weakness. That bothered him more than anything else. Shrugging one shoulder, he answered, "Well, I've barely worked. Your dad is cool, though."

Louise snorted, before drawing up a mug of alcohol herself. Logan watched her. She still wore that pink, bunny-eared hat. It was immature, given her age, but he met plenty of people with odder quirks. He still didn't know what her attachment was to the damned hat. Nonchalantly, he sipped at his beer. Louise, after filling her own glass, skirted around the counter to sit on a stool beside him. Logan felt his hair raise, wondering what her ploy was. Despite the years, he doubted the girl changed, much.

"Last I heard, you were in college. What happened?"

"Got a degree."

She was all conversation and friendliness, "Why are you working here, then?"

"A bachelor degree only gets you so far," Logan shrugged, throwing Louise a side-eyed look. She was looking for dirt, but there was nothing for him to hide. After all, Bob had his resume, "Most employers want job experience."

"And you have none."

"Bingo. My family kept me cushy at school with no job, but that bit me in the ass."

"Why aren't you staying with them?" Louise prompted, after taking a long, slow sip of her drink. Her gaze was unnervingly intense.

Logan bristled, turning his gaze to his drink. "Long story."

"Well, I got four ears for you."

He shot the woman a look. It was not within Louise's nature to be compassionate. Unless the passing years brought her closer to Linda's nature, Logan vaguely wondered if the girl was meddling for dirt. That seemed likely.

The only solution was to divert the conversation, "Talking about your ears, aren't you a little old for those?"

It was Louise's turn to bristle. Not only did Logan elude her topic, but he was going to point out her bunny ears. She couldn't say she didn't expect this. Logan and she went a long way back and he had a fascination with her beloved bunny ears. Absentmindedly, her hand reached up and tugged at the hat, as if making sure it were securely in place, "I wear what I like."

"Must be hard finding a boyfriend when you wear that hat."

"Pfft, don't patronize me. I won't stop wearing these ears for some _guy_." Truthfully, Louise had plenty of boyfriends – and general lovers – in the past. All of them questioned her hat and all of them had to deal with her choice to wear it. If they made too much guff, Louise had no problem kicking them to the curb. Something in Louise kicked her to add, "Boys are dispensable, my ears _are not._"

"Well, what about for the right _man_?" Logan grinned. Even if it got him hit, Logan indulged his eyes in an up-and-down leer of Louise's body. She had definitely grown into a mature figure, even if her personality hadn't follow suit.

Louise surveyed the blonde, despite the blush biting at her cheeks from his gaze. Either he was a light-weight when it came to his beer, or he was baiting her. She didn't appreciate either option and she really didn't appreciate the look he was giving her. Lightly, Louise scoffed and turned her gaze from Logan, "My dad wouldn't like your insinuation, Berry _Boy._"

"Oh, sorry, I thought little Louise Belcher could handle herself," Deep-seeded mannerisms bubbled up in Logan. He forgot how fun it was to trade verbal spars with Louise. In college, most of the girls were flirty and giggly, wanting to experience everything college had to offer. Those that didn't partake in the casual horizontal tango had their nose in a book and to the grindstone. Taking another swig of his drink, Logan shrugged, "I wasn't aware you needed a chaperone. My bad."

"_I didn't say that_!" Louise snapped, wheeling her gaze to Logan's face, then she realized Logan's grin broadened. Damnit, she had let him get the better of her. She eased back on her seat, narrowing her eyes. "And I'm _not_ little."

Logan snorted, still grinning,"I can tell."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Louise breathed, her voice taking on a shrill edge as she sat up straighter. This was going to be a low trick, but it worked to instill fear in men, "Are you calling me _fat_? You _are_, aren't you!"

There was a pause as Logan's eyes widened. Louise felt a swell of pride at her acting skills. However, it wasn't exactly fear that glinted in the man's eyes. Her swollen pride soon became bruised as a chuckle fell from Logan's lips, "_Really_, Louise? That trick is so old. I expected better from you."

Louise deflated, slumping over the counter around her drink. She had lost her touch while keeping her natural rage quashed. She couldn't seem to get a handle on their chemistry, anymore. It was both disappointing and unsettling. Maybe she'd just have to deal with the fact that Logan was part of the Bob's Burger roster, now. "Yeah, like what?"

"Hm," Logan mulled over her question. What did he expect from the woman? It had been quite awhile since she was the rambunctious, violent child of the past. Hell, she climbed all over him and had bikers threaten to cut his ears off for that hat! Truth be told, he expected her to surprise him with a strange, straight-forward plan full of spit and vinegar. Then again, this could be her plan. Make him think she was mild, now; get his guard down. Logan narrowed his eyes at the thought; it was definitely Louise-flavored. His gaze flickered back to her, eyeing her hat as an idea struck. If she had a plan, he might as well cut it off at the pass. Simultaneously, he got down from his stool and swiped a hand out, grabbing the hat from Louise's head.

The woman yelped, pulling away from Logan's hand before she realized his intention. A draft touched her scalp just as she reached up to pull her hat securely over her head. The man, still taller than her, held the hat aloft, that shit-eating grin pulling across his lips. Louise jumped off her stool, reaching for her hat as she growled, "Give that back, you _ass_hole!"

That blush flared over her cheeks as she reached for the hat, her breasts grazing Logan's chest. He felt firm beneath her soft squishy bit. Shamefully, Louise inhaled his musk, thoroughly enjoying it despite the rain of self-disparaging comments rounding her brain.

"Ah, ah, _ah_," Logan hold it over his head, successfully keeping it out of the young woman's reach. Louise narrowed her eyes, memories licking at her brain as she took a step back. Logan was somewhat disappointed. He quite liked her being close. She could feel her hands curling into fists. _Ah, there's her fire, _thought Logan. Though he was tempted to continue this teasing torment, especially if it involved her being in close proximity, making the young woman stew would be more fun. Besides, he had to be up earlier than he was used to for training. "You get this back when you tell me what's you're up to. However," Logan's eyes flickered to the clock, noting the time, "I have work early in the morning. I'll leave the mugs to you. Thanks, _bunbun_."

He turned as Louise blanched upon hearing her mother's nickname come out of Logan's mouth. Before she could retaliate – a flying kick straight to his ass or throwing one of the glasses at the back of his vain head were the foremost options – Logan had retreated. She heard him duck down the basement steps, his footfalls heavy on the creaking boards even before the door swung shut.

Once he was gone, she took a deep breath. She had to get hold of this situation. What turned into a dirt-gathering mission had backfired on her. Horribly. Now her hat was in the hands of that bastard maniac. Just the thought made her stomach lurch for more reasons than one. On autopilot, she gathered the two empty mugs and went to wash them in the kitchen sink.

Her mind filed through counterattacks. She could sneak into the basement and put itching powder in his clothes. Or maybe sic Hugo on him. Or call up the One-Eyed Bikers for a reunion. She was friends with Mudflap on Facebook. Louise was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't hear – or see – Logan resurface from his new lodgings.

The blonde eyed the brunette. Seeing her in a domestic situation, washing dishes while seething with rage, was a far cry how he usually remembered her. Still, the sight stirred something deep inside his gut. He couldn't help admiring her for a breath, especially now that she wasn't wearing that stupid hat. His eyes trailed over her body, naughty thoughts tugging at his brain. Logan brushed those aside. No, Louise was a friend and his boss's daughter, not a potential conquest. Besides, he was pretty certain the young woman wasn't interested in him in the slightest, if her bodily threats were any indication.

Still, he could teas her, though.

"By the way, short hair looks sexy on you, Louise." Logan's voice echoed from the basement door. Louise spun on her heel, her face flaring with a blush and then rage painting over her eyes as she saw her hat perched on Logan's head. Embarrassed, reminded of her current hat-less situation and being caught off guard, all the young woman could do was snarl and throw one of the glasses at him. The mug shattered against the door. Through her rage, Louise caught Logan's quiet laughter. His smugness and gloating just served to make red bleed over Louise's inner sight.

Oh, this was _not_ over. Not by a long shot.


End file.
